blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine
}} is a rogue mage who is a member of the White Night Eye.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, page 8 Appearance Catherine has the appearance of a middle-aged woman with long and curly light-colored hair. She wears a dark-colored lipstick on her lips. A necklace with a star-like piece, which is connected to another chain with a similar piece at the end, is also adorned her neck. Additionally, Catherine wears a dark-colored hat with furry brim and long conical crown. There is a pair of light-colored furball ornaments on the brim as well. Catherine wears a dark-colored dress with furry skirt for her attires. It slightly exposed her chest and also has fur featured on the collar. The sleeves are sightly wider on the upper arm with three diamond-shaped designs stacked linearly on each of them. Similar designs, but in horizontal orientation, are also located on her waist. Furthermore, a pair of light-colored furball ornaments, similar to those on her hat, is also placed on her behind. When Catherine lost almost all of her mana, her appearance would be altered into the look of an elderly woman. She also lost most of her muscle tone with wrinkles prominently cover her face, as if she is extremely malnourished. Personality Catherine is a narcissistic person who deeply cares for her appearance. Due to this, she is extremely sensitive of other's opinion in that regards. She can quickly changes her attitude to Yuno from a seductive lady to a merciless witch after Yuno remarked about her appearance. However, it does not stop her from asking the surrounding people for their opinion of her. Other remarks that she finds insulting could also instigate her anger, such as when a citizen called her a monster.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 14-17 Biography As soon as Valtos teleported the Magic Knights away from the Royal Capital, Catherine reveals herself to the citizens. She then immediately starts absorbing their mana, which cause several of them to pass out. However, a Magic Knight who managed to escape the spatial magic spell, Yuno, interferes while she is torturing one of the citizens. Catherine is immediately attracted to Yuno, but the latter's remarks of her sparks a fight between them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 11-17 During the fight, Yuno asks Catherine of the reason behind the invasion. She does not reveal any significant information, other than their mission to assassinate a certain someone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 29, pages 1-3 Overtime, Catherine begins to overwhelm Yuno as her curse magic spell deteriorates the latter's senses.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 29, pages 6-8 However, when she is confident of her victory, Yuno suddenly gathers a considerable amount of mana around himself as he summons a spirit. Catherine is rendered unable to evade nor retaliate when Yuno releases a devastating attack towards her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 29, pages 11-19 After exhausting all of her mana to withstand Yuno's attack, Catherine crashes into one of the nearby towers. Seeing several people are inside the tower, she immediately tries to steal their mana, but one of them refuses to succumb to the threat and launches an attack. The attack sends Catherine flying away from the towering and leaves her unconscious on one of the rooftops.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, pages 3-7 Not long after, Charmy who is reponsible for her defeat, restrains Catherine while she is still unconscious.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 37, page 16 She is then taken to a room where Marx, one of the Magic Emperor's aide, tries to forcefully extract information from her head and one of her teammates, Georg. However, the aide's attempts resulted in failure, due to a protect magic spell cast on them. Subsequently, Catherine declares that she would not give them any information, even if she is not being protected by the said spell, which exhibits her deep loyalty to the White Night Eye's leader.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 37, page 6 Battle Prowess Magic *'Curse Magic': A form of magic that Catherine uses in conjunction with her ash element affinity. This magic allows Catherine to slowly deteriorate her opponent's senses and renders them blind, deaf and numb. Yuno evading bullets of ashes.png|link=Joyful Destructive Ash|Joyful Destructive Ash Abilities *'Mana Absorption': Catherine has the ability to forcefully absorb mana directly from others. Every mana she absorbed becomes part of her own, which she could use to cast her magic spells. She could use this ability on multiple targets at once.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 13-14 Equipment *'Grimoire': Catherine possesses a grimoire, which contains various ash-based magic spells. It has dark-colored covers with simple rectangular borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 29, page 1 *'Magic Broom': Catherine owns a magic broom that she uses as a mode of transportation. It has the appearance of a regular broomstick with a shaft and a bundle of bristles at the end. A necklace with a star-like piece, similar to the one she is wearing, is tied near the upper section of the shaft.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 29, page 15 Catherine grimoire.png|Catherine's grimoire Fights *Yuno vs. Catherine Events Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, page 14 Trivia References Navigation